


Anything For My Coral Reef

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ...Bro, BFIL, Best Friends, Best Friends in Love, Bro I'd do anything for you, Cheer up, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, HANDSOME AND WHOLESOME, Hiding from the World, Holster's bed is Ransom's Safe Space, Justin "Ransom" Oluransi is a Delicate Coral Reef, M/M, Pre-Slash, Test anxiety, holsom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Adam dropped his backpack just inside the door, barely missing the gnarly pizza box from his study sesh with Rans last night as he toed his sneakers off and checked his phone.Ransom was supposed to be back from his test by now…





	

**Author's Note:**

> My zimmsbits (on Tumblr) was feeling down so I thought I’d write a fluffy, cuddly drabble. There’s no kissing but they’re pretty clearly BFIL, so hope you like it!

Adam dropped his backpack just inside the door, barely missing the gnarly pizza box from his study sesh with Rans last night as he toed his sneakers off and checked his phone.

Ransom was supposed to be back from his test by now…

Adam looked up from the SMH group chat (more accurately described by several eggplant emojis than the word ‘chat’) and shuffled further into the room. There was a lump of blankets on his bunk that hadn’t been there when he’d left for class.

“Hey, Rans,” he said softly when he lifted the comforter. Ransom blinked his eyes open then budged over a little, letting Adam squeeze into the warm space between his best friend and the edge of the bed.

“Hey, bud.” Ransom’s voice was barely a mumble, and he just closed his eyes and leaned into Adam’s neck once Adam had secured an arm around him and flipped the covers back over their heads. His feet were sticking out the other end of the blankets, but he couldn’t care all that much when Ransom already looked miles happier than he had seconds ago.

“Wanna talk about it?” he whispered. His lips brushed Ransom’s ear a little.

“Nuh-uh,” Ransom said into Adam’s collar.

“M’kay. I’m right here if you do. I’m also here if you wanna order in and marathon Brooklyn 99.”

Ransom flipped the blanket up so he could look Adam in the eye, and there was a smile tugging at his lips. A good sign.

“You always know what to say,” he whispered, voice transforming into a dramatic drawl. “You are too good to me.”

“Anything for my man,” Adam joked back, grinning. His stomach flip-flopped even as Ransom snorted and rolled until he was on his back, staring up at the underside of his bunk. 

“You mean your coral reef?” Ransom turned his head and they were suddenly very close again.

“Yeah,” Adam gusted out. “That too. My delicate coral reef, my best bro of bros, the light of my life–”

Ransom actually laughed that time, and curled back into Adam’s side. Adam was not about to complain. 

“Delivery can wait,” he said, his breath gusting over Adam’s neck as he got comfortable. “Can we just stay under here a little longer?” 

Adam bit his lip. “We can stay here forever, if you like.”

Ransom’s hands drifted around Adam’s waist, squeezing, and they fell silent again, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
